Albus significa blanco
by Lamark
Summary: Trama: Kendra Vurti sentirá fijación por algo durante toda su vida... Notas: Este fic contiene spoilers sobre la vida de Albus Dumbledore. Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. ¡Buena lectura!
1. Un armiño enamora Una musa, también

Trama general del fic (recomendable leerla):

_A Kendra Dumbledore le gustaban tanto los armiños que, en una ocasión, se hizo retratar durante su juventud portando una de aquellas bellísimas criaturas entre los brazos. Con el tiempo sus gustos se extendieron, además, hacia las perlas, las margaritas y la nieve virgen._

_Pero lo que de verdad Kendra adoraba con todo su ser no eran aquellas cosas, sino un rasgo que todas compartían: el color blanco._

_Hasta que un día llegó a su vida un ____blanco__ tan puro e inmaculado que, de ahí en adelante, toda la gama de colores de dicha tonalidad no le pareció sino gris y de plata bruñida..._

Notas: Este fic contiene spoilers sobre la vida de Albus Dumbledore. Kendra Vitur es el nombre que supuse que tendría Kendra Dumbledore de soltera. Percival y Kendra son los padres de Albus Dumbledore, por si no lo sabíais ;).  
¡Buena lectura!

* * *

Los haces de luces incoloros se filtraban por entre los cortinajes bordados con suntuosos motivos florales coloreados en tonalidades vivas. Junto al triple ventanal entornado, una mesa robusta y alargada de pino joven se hallaba cubierta por legajos, restos de óleo, aguarrás y pinceles sucios de creatividad desencaminada de la meta a la cual se encaminaba su arte: pintarla.

Con el ceño fruncido, el muchacho trataba de bailar su espada empapada de colores vibrantes sobre otro lienzo más, pero todos aquellos seres inanimados terminaban haciéndole burla ante su incompetencia plástica. Levantó los ojos hacia ella: era demasiado hermosa para plasmarla en un simple cuadro.

- ¿Hoy tampoco hay suerte? - canturreó la doncella y sus ojos negros brillaron al son de la tarde otoñal.

Negó con la cabeza.

- Te pagaré igualmente por el cuadro, Percival Dumbledore - continuó ella, levantándose de su asiento y examinando los dibujos esparcidos por la mesa. - Creo que me quedo con este de aquí - indicó dirigiendo su índice hacia uno de los primeros borradores del pintor.

Él miró el boceto: no era digno de ella… al igual que él, a pesar de que la amara profusamente. ¡Y llevaba tanto tiempo haciéndolo: tantos meses amándola en secreto, tantos meses pintándola en vano! Todo para nada...

- ¡No pongas esa cara, Percival! - rió su amada con el cascabeleo de su voz aterciopelada. - ¡Al menos el armiño sale favorecido!

Y entonces él contempló la obra y le sonrió. A Kendra Vitur no le importaba en absoluto su imagen: sólo quería conservar un recuerdo artístico del regalo que le había hecho su padre.

Era un armiño… y nada podía hacerla más feliz.

O eso pensaba Kendra.

* * *

Continuará.


	2. Quédate: sé tu secreto

Notas: Este fic contiene spoilers sobre la vida de Albus Dumbledore. Entre este capítulo y el anterior han podido pasar unas horas, un día, un mes o años: eso lo dejo a vuestra imaginación. ¡Buena lectura!

* * *

Un despliegue de banderas de aquellos que proclaman la paz eran izadas por el viento feroz que arremetía con lanzas endebles, pero de forma picuda y fina. El tarareo del pequeño temporal repiqueteaba en el árbol cercano y alguna ardilla con semblante profético se escurría entre la hojarasca, augurando con su comportamiento una tormenta de verano amenazante.

Arremangando su larga falda por miedo a tropezar, la muchacha recogía con presura las sábanas centelleantes de luz perdida, angustiada por que quedasen húmedas de impura suciedad y lágrimas de nubes coléricas.

- ¡Kendra! ¡Kendra!

Un grito desolado intentó hacerse notar por encima de las quejas zeusianas. Ella frenó en su labor desesperada durante unos segundos y fijó sus ojos hacia el origen del ruido: él. Se acercaba corriendo por la ladera empinada y su semblante se retorcía por el esfuerzo ante el dificultoso terraplén. Al fin, resoplando, llegó a su altura. Quiso hablar, pero jadeaba y primeramente necesitaba tomar aliento.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - inquirió con una mirada de extrañeza, sorpresa y miedo mientras aferraba la blancura de sus ropas.

- Me he enterado esta mañana - gimió el muchacho con la respiración ya más calmada y clavando sus ojos en los suyos. - ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te vas mañana? ¿Por qué para siempre?

- Mi padre ha sido trasladado y debo marchar - susurró ella, apenada, para luego añadir con bastante brusquedad: - Pero, ¿a ti eso qué más te da?

- Te necesito…

- ¡Ya te pagué el cuadro hace mucho, Percival Dumbledore! - escupió Kendra de forma altanera.

Percival la contempló con dolor. La amaba. La amaba con todo su ser y no iba a dejar que se fuera así como así de su lado. Sabía que si lo hacía, moriría de pena.

- Tengo algo para ti, Kendra Vurti - indicó el joven, mientras sacaba un saquito blanco atado por un cordel de plata de su bolsillo derecho.

Kendra dudó unos instantes, pero al final decidió posar la colada en el suelo empapado y dejar que su pureza se pudriera. Extendió la mano, embelesada, hacia el saquito blanco y lo abrió: pequeñas bolitas de luz opaca rodaron por la palma de su mano. Revuelta entre ellas, yacía una nota escrita con letra menuda:

_"Allí donde esté tu tesoro, también estará tu corazón"._

_Percival Dumbledore_

- No hagas que se convierta en un regalo de despedida - le suplicó el muchacho.

Y así la expresión de la muchacha cambió y Percival pudo ver, no sólo la pureza de su sonrisa, sino también los sentimientos que ella siempre había mantenido latentes en el fondo de su alma.

Con tan sólo los dioses como testigos, la doncella besó a su amado bajo la lluvia mientras con una mano aferraba aquella nota que el agua de nubes malévolas borraba y las diminutas bolitas que pronto adornaron su esbelto cuello tintineaban en su bolsillo izquierdo.

Eran perlas… y nada podía hacerla más feliz.

O eso pensaba Kendra.

* * *

Continuará.


	3. Un paraíso dentro del otro y

Notas: Este fic contiene spoilers sobre la vida de Albus Dumbledore. En este capítulo he introducido algunos rasgos muy leves de humor y otros tantos de misterio. Quizá haya quedado demasiado largo (no me gustan los fics largos... siempre acabo metiendo la pata), pero salió así. Me parece que me estoy llegando a identificar terriblemente con Kendra, lo que no sé si es bueno o malo. En fin, ya advierto que este capi no me convence mucho (aunque hay algunas cosas en él que sí me han gustado cómo han quedado, como que Kendra no llega a decir una sola palabra en todo el capítulo), así que quizá introduzca algunas modificaciones en un futuro (si lo hago, avisaré). ¡Buena lectura!

_____________________________________________________________________________Un paraíso dentro de otro y el olor de una obsesión_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Miles de colores titilaban entre el pasto verde de aquel jardín de las delicias llamado Moho-el-Páramo. Liebres parduzcas zumbaban en su carrera libérrima y sus patas menuditas apenas rozaban las azucenas y los nomeolvides. El revoloteo de alguna mariposa arrancaba destellos de color al aire mientras se fundía con aquel arcoíris lejano construido por los duendes del bosque durante la noche. ¡Aquel era el paraíso en la tierra de los magos!

Aunque, por supuesto, no todos compartían la misma opinión…

- ¿No te gusta, Kendra? - preguntó preocupado Percival.

La muchacha contemplaba el horizonte con el ceño fruncido y buscaba en el paisaje agreste de forma maniática y desesperada. Él la agarró suavemente por la cintura, intentando tranquilizarla, pero ella parecía agobiaba por aquella bomba de color y naturaleza viva.

- Será mejor que acabemos cuanto antes. Tengo otro compromiso dentro de un par de horas y no me gustaría tener que aparecerme - chirrió un hombre bajito y de capa morada, sosteniendo en sus manos una desvencijada cámara fotográfica.

- No se preocupe. Le pagaremos el doble si es preciso - insistió el muchacho, todavía preocupado por su amada. - ¡Pero no se vaya todavía!

Kendra continuaba con la mirada errática, pero, de pronto, sus ojos quedaron paralizados. Percival la miraba aún más preocupado si cabe, creyendo que ésta sufría los efectos de un hechizo. Sin embargo, Kendra Dumbledore sonreía y en sus ojos se entremezclaban la negrura, la satisfacción y el alivio.

Extáticamente, corrió hacia una de las laderas repletas de verdor y caminó colina arriba a paso ligero, recogiendo los pliegues de su delicado vestido de mujer pura. Percival comenzó a seguirla asombrado y, entre jadeo y jadeo, reparó en las aletas de la muchacha, que se estiran hacia los lados para inspirar mayor oxígeno. El muchacho no puedo dejar de notar su parecido con un sabueso y eso le extrañó en sobremanera.

- ¡Esto no constaba en el contrato! - oyó gritar enfadado al fotógrafo, que corría tras él resoplando por el esfuerzo.

Pero Percival sentía que el asunto de Kendra era demasiado acuciante como para pararse a tranquilizar a aquel hombre. La veía brincar a lo lejos, saltando sobre las liebres asustadas, buscando quién sabe qué fantasmas.

Hasta que se paró y él chocó con ella. A su alrededor brotaban alfileres diminutos entre la hierba virgen hasta llegar a formar un tupido manto de flores. Kendra se lanzó sobre aquel manto tal que si fuera una niña jugando a saltar en su cama. Se revolcaba en él, olía su esencia, lo arrancaba de raíz sin dejar de sonreír como si la inocencia nunca se hubiera marchado de sus ojos infantiles.

Percival la miraba embelesado. Nunca la había visto así. ¡Ni siquiera parecía importarle que se manchara su vestido nuevo! Se sintió perdido y desorientado, como la primera vez que la conoció en su taller de pintor aficionado. Poseía de ella el recuerdo de una muchacha altanera, poderosa y bella, aunque con sentido del humor. Y ahora… esto. ¡Kendra tenía un carácter imprevisible!

Excepto por una sola cosa…

- Lee… Lee… Les advierto que… - intentaba avisar amenazadoramente el fotógrafo, que al fin les había dado alcance, entre jadeo y jadeo - lee.. lesss… co-co-cobraré e-el.. d-doble… por e-e-esto…

- Lo siento mucho - se disculpó Percival. - Le daremos todos los galeones que sean necesarios.

- Mu… muu... muy b-bien… repuso el fotógrafo con la respiración más acompasada. - ¿Y… han decidido ya dónde s-serán las fotos de su bo-boda..? ¿O acaso prefieren seguir correteando monte arriba, monte abajo? - añadió con sorna.

Kendra no dijo nada, sino que agarró a su esposo del brazo y tiró de él hacia abajo, provocando que este cayera a su lado.

- Creo que ya está decidido - fue todo lo que dijo el novio con cara de circunstancias y una sonrisa.

Y, entonces, aquel mago diminuto colocó su trípode mediante un hechizo y puso su cámara sobre este con mimo. Después comenzó a ajustar el objetivo del aparato para tratar de centrar a Percival y Kendra sobre aquel manto blanco de flores naturales tejido sobre la hojarasca.

Kendra besó a su esposo con dulzura por haberla traído a aquel paraíso diminuto que a partir de entonces sería su hogar. Cerrando los ojos y sintiendo aquello que los griegos llamaban eudemonía, acarició el suelo sobre el que se encontraban.

Eran margaritas… y nada podía hacerla más feliz.

O eso pensaba Kendra.

* * *

Continuará.


	4. Topografía gélida: mi paraíso Palpitacit

Notas: Este fic contiene spoilers sobre la vida de Albus Dumbledore. Este capítulo fue el primero que escribí, pensando en hacer un one-shot. Es el más trabajado y el que más me gusta hasta ahora. Ha sufrido algunas modificaciones a causa de la unión con los otros capítulos, pero nada demasiado importante. Es el capítulo más PURO y el modelo ideal de cómo me gustaría que hubieran quedado los otros (cosa que al final no ha podido ser, ¡qué le vamos a hacer!). ¡Buena lectura!

_____________________________________________________________________________Topografía gélida: mi paraíso. Palpitaciones latentes: tú.______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

El silencio se extendía por la llanura yerma de vegetación e hiriente a las miradas directas, mientras el aliento acompasado del señor de los cielos cuajados de escarcha escapaba entre labios morados, moviendo las nubes en compases relajados y tenues y provocando en las propias estallidos de risa pausada tras los que se sucedía descendimiento pulcro de agua diamantina.

Sentada en aquella mecedora frente a la ventana escarchada y parcialmente empañada, se arropaba con una manta inmaculada y mecía su cuerpo aletargado por el ambiente soporífero de la alcoba encalada. Su vientre abultado palpitaba bajo la tela límpida al ritmo de su propio pecho forjado en el taller de la templanza.

Deslizó con delicadeza su mano hacia donde procedía el retumbar del diminuto tambor.

- Mamá está aquí… - musitó de manera apenas perceptible.

Y entonces las palpitaciones comenzaron a relajarse lenta, muy lentamente, y Kendra Dumbledore sonrió mientras más allá de los cristales gruesos, en el paraíso de la pureza - Ydalir -, continuaban las danzas de aires gélidos y témpanos helados.

Invierno: la época estacional favorita de una futura _mater_ ilusionada. Y todo a causa de aquella arena azucarada en que se transformaba en agua diamantina al descender el sol pálido y que en aquellos instantes impregnaba los resquicios de la ventana ojival del dormitorio.

Era nieve… y nada podía hacerla más feliz.

O eso pensaba Kendra.

* * *

Continuará.


End file.
